


Come, take my hand

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Hate Speech, Kissing, Large Breasts, Love at First Sight, Lust, Motorcycles, Orgasm, Overweight, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥Aesthetic, made by me for this fanfic: http://68.media.tumblr.com/edd4815866de46c475a264413404bcbe/tumblr_inline_ojkafsW00N1r2uw84_500.png





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> Aesthetic, made by me for this fanfic: http://68.media.tumblr.com/edd4815866de46c475a264413404bcbe/tumblr_inline_ojkafsW00N1r2uw84_500.png

Your eyes were fixed on the stage the whole time, you were amazed by the whole show, especially how unique every single performer were, even the older lady who sang, you heard some mean comments, whispers about her. You thought even if she was older than the rest of the performers her voice was still beautiful, and that delicate glory of stars lingered around her, you could tell. Every performance was to your liking, except for one, which you didn’t like but was mesmerized by it, not by the performance itself, but rather because of the performer himself. Jimmy Darling caught your eyes in the moment he stepped on stage, you were more at the back of the tent but still from that distance you could tell how handsome he was. You couldn’t take your eyes of him, he was beautiful, however you saw his strange hands, still you thought he should rather be on the pages of model magazines and not in a freak show.  
Once the show has ended you waited till the people left the row beside you then eventually got up from your chair, however once you reached out of the row you were harshly pushed by someone, it was uncalled for as the tent was already rather empty so whoever it was could have walked elsewhere. As you turned around you saw the three guys few years older than you, you wanted to just walk away however one of them blocked your way.  
“You should have moved out of our way you fat pig!”  
“Hey! Watch your language when you talk to a lady!” You looked behind you and was stunned as you spotted the Lobster Boy who performed minutes ago on the stage.  
“A lady?! If I’d see her on a beach I’d think it’s a whale.” The black haired guy went on while his two friends laughed. You looked down hurt, trying hard not to cry, it wasn’t the first and probably not the last time you were insulted, but the first time when someone actually cared.  
“Fight me!” Jimmy said as he already strutted up to them. You just couldn’t believe someone was standing up for you like that, who didn’t even know you.  
“Yeah, we’d fight you, if you’d have hands, but those pinchers hardly could be called hands, right guys?” The black haired male asked while he lifted his jacket aside to show he had a gun which he meant as a sort of warning. “Goodnight, freaks.” He laughed then left with his friends.  
“You shouldn’t have get yourself involved in this…I’d not wanted them to bully you too…but thank you, it was really nice of you for trying to help.” You said on a small voice, you watched Jimmy who was still furious and you could tell if the other guy wouldn’t have owned a gun Jimmy would have probably beat them up. You gulped and bit onto your tongue as you still tried to hold your tears back, no matter that you were bullied throughout almost your whole life, still insults like these got to you easily, just like that night.  
“Sorry…” Jimmy apologized as he left your words without any reaction for a while as he was too busy to calm himself down, you saw how much rage he had inside him. “You okay?” He asked as he slightly lowered his head down and you looked away as you felt ashamed due to your tears. “Hey…you shouldn’t let such jerks' comments to bring you down, especially when everything they said was stupid shit.”  
“No it wasn’t…I mean the things they said about me were true…I feel like I should have been on the stage instead of Ima Wiggles.”  
“Ima? You serious? Did you even look into the mirror? But even if you’d look like her why would it matter? Ima’s a pretty girl, and so are you…hey…shhh…” Somehow when he said that you were pretty the tears just burst out of you, you couldn’t explain why, but compliments seemed to hurt just like the insults did. When Jimmy hugged you to himself you already felt better from the way his strong arms were wrapped around you, the warmth of his body. He smelt of beer and cigarette, two smells what you’d not be so fond of but right then you couldn’t help but inhale his scent in deep, while you were sniffling. “We could go out for a walk, what do you say, huh?” When Jimmy held his hand out to you, without any hesitation you held onto it what made him smile, probably he didn’t get this positive reaction about his hands. He soon handled you a white clean handkerchief, so you could wipe your tears up. “You probably know my name by now, but what is your name sweet cheeks?” Jimmy asked as he gently tilted your chin and you cast your glassy eyes at him as you eventually said it on a veiled voice. “I guess that’ll be my favourite name from now on….come on, smile for me sweetie.” And you eventually did as you saw that charming smile of his. “Now that’s better.” You allowed him to wipe some more tears off your cheek with his fingers, you couldn’t believe someone could be this nice and kind to you after all the things that has happened in your life so far. “Do you like Ferris wheels?” You nodded a bit surprised by the question but you followed him as he grabbed hold of your hand then pulled you after him to the back where you spotted the carousel and the Ferris wheel what you so far didn’t even notice. When you sat onto a red cart, Jimmy quickly jumped in as soon as he turned the ride on.  
“How are we gonna get out of here?”  
“Don’t worry I’m quick enough to stop it, it’s an old ride, it goes rather slow anyway.” Jimmy said as he leaned back then to your surprise he cast his eyes on you instead of looking at the scenery or the starry sky. You just thought anything was a better view than yourself. You quickly put your hand bag onto your lap and wrapped your arms around your stomach; you had it as a reflex, to always cover your stomach whenever you sat down. You saw how Jimmy’s look turned little sad as he noticed what you did and probably could guess the reason why. You didn’t want to talk about what had happened with those idiots back at the main tent, but still you wanted to break the silence.  
“You know…so far I sort of lived with all the insults and bullies, but for a while now my dad keeps telling that no one will love me if I’m unattractive, also he gave me this yesterday…” You dig into your purse then handled a brochure of a JIB surgery to him. You had no idea why you opened up to him like this, but you just couldn’t discuss this with anyone, because your mother was on the same views along with your father, just like everyone you knew. Your eyes widened though as after Jimmy ran his eyes along the paper he tore it into pieces then tossed it out. You watched how the pieces of papers were falling down eventually you looked back at the handsome boy.  
“Sometimes parents are horrible, I know how some of them can ruin our lives. I hate my father for the things he’s done…” You watched as he leaned forward and looked ahead of himself with a mixture of anger and sadness. After a little hesitation you gently stroked his back but shyly pulled your hand away as he glanced at you. “It’s bullshit. Don’t let him sign you up for any kind of surgery. You look pretty just the way you are…I know it’s not just them, how it is a trend that everyone should look immaculate, perfect, but no one is…I know we just met, but I don’t want you to change a single thing on you, just because others say so. I long ago learned that you shouldn’t care about other’s opinion.”  
“I…won’t….and I know I shouldn’t listen to others but it’s just hard to ignore them when everyone says the same, well at least till today…you’re the first guy who said anything positive to me…I still can’t believe you actually said those things…”  
“I did and I meant them…” You cast your eyes on Jimmy as he placed his hand onto your knee then leaned in closer, till he kissed you on the lips. You felt how your heart was about to jump out of its place, you couldn’t believe this was happening, that someone as incredibly handsome like Jimmy kissed you. However you were scared he only kissed you just to comfort you, but you didn’t care, you loved the feeling of his soft kissable lips, then your whole body filled with warmth as he slipped his wet tongue inside your mouth. You looked right into those black eyes of his and he was gazing back at you with lust in his eyes. It just couldn’t be happening, you thought, how could he feel attraction towards you, with the way your body looked like. You gasped though when he hovered over you but at the same time the cart swung in a quite steep angle. “Shit…I even forgot about where are we….sorry..” Jimmy snickered as he cutely blushed then helped you back up to sit on the cart. You were still under the effect of his kiss, so you were unable to say anything. You held your eyes on him as he reached out and stroked your cheek. “I’ll take you home.” He mumbled eventually and quickly jumped out of the cart to turn off the ride, so you could get out of it, he held onto your hand as you got out of the cart. You couldn’t explain yourself if what you felt was love, or something else but you just couldn’t take your eyes of Jimmy and you felt how breathing became difficult. When you saw him getting up onto his motorcycle your pulse sped up, as he looked so hot on it. However you hesitated when he waited for you to sit behind him.  
“I…don’t know…I’m too heavy to sit on it…”  
“Are you kidding sweetie? Come on, just hold tight onto me babe, alright?” Your heart made a flip when he winked at you and turned on the engine. You sat down behind him eventually and shyly wrapped your arms around his torso.  
“You know what I think?”  
“What?”  
“You’re like James Dean just like way way way more handsome.” You blushed when Jimmy turned back and kissed you on your lips, you hoped that your compliment didn’t sound embarrassing, but it was the truth and you just wanted him to know what you thought about him as well. You leaned your head onto his back once he began to drive away from the camp. It was strange, the sudden happiness you felt, it was so unfamiliar, made you wonder if this was really happening? But you just hoped if it was a dream then you’d never wake up ever again. As you held your eyes on the passing road signs, lights and the smeared scenery you wished you could just leave with Jimmy somewhere far where you’d not have to care about anyone’s bullying, where you could live with him, just the two of you, free to do anything, just ride, and live freely.

“Tomorrow we’ll have a show again, I hope you’ll come.” Jimmy said as he was sitting on his motorbike, while you were standing beside it.  
“I will….does this mean you want to….you want to see me again?” You asked timidly, probably other girls would have got the hint, but you didn’t, how would you? After all those years of humiliation and bullies.  
“I don’t just want to see you babe…” Jimmy said then pulled you down for another longing kiss, your whole body shivered as you felt his hand slipping up along the back of your thigh under your skirt, but eventually he stopped and pulled back. “Can I have a request?”  
“Anything…” You said as your whole cheek was red.  
“Wear something with a nice cleavage, it’s a shame to cover those beauties…” You became even more blushed as such was possible. You wore clothes that covered you on purpose as you felt ashamed for having so big breasts, unlike other girls around your age. You eventually gave a nod to Jimmy, and waved at him as he rode away. You leaned against the lamp post as you were watching him soon disappearing in the distance. You exhaled loudly then leaned your back against the post feeling how some tears ran down on your cheek, you weren’t crying out of sadness now, but you just couldn’t believe this was really happening to you, you never experienced this kind of happiness ever before. 

During the show you wondered if Jimmy will at all remember you, he was so good looking you were sure he could get any girl he wanted, but a bright smile appeared on your face when it was his turn on the stage and he spotted you right away in the crowd. You managed to sit closer this time to the stage, so you could see how his eyes were most of the time fixed on you, he didn’t even care when he dropped some of his props.  
As soon as his number was over you noticed him curling his fingers towards himself as if he was inviting you to follow him. You were a little nervous about it but thankfully in your row the people were too focused on the show and weren’t too bothered with you walking out towards them. Once you reached to the back of the stage you gasped as Jimmy grabbed onto your wrist and you rushed after him as he was pulling you along the maze of the several smaller sections of the tent till he eventually pulled you inside one room where he kissed you passionately. He quickly reached back to pull in the curtain door before he slipped his right hand onto your left breast, quite a lot of it could be seen in your dress, with a wide cleavage, what you were wearing just because of his request. “Hmm fuck, these knockers are driving me crazy, babe…” You panted as his words and the way he was acting made your body to be filled with lust. You dig your fingers into his brownish locks and moaned against his lips, as he slipped his hands under your skirt, his hands were big, and felt so good as he squeezed your ass cheeks firmly, you felt you never even wanted any ordinary hands to touch you ever, you only wanted to feel his hot lobster hands on your body. He put you onto a dressing table once he wiped everything off it. He wrapped your legs around his waist as he leaned in to press kisses all along your neck. “Are you wet for me, babe?” You bit down on your lower lip as he now slipped his hand up till your panties while you were holding tightly onto him, as he rubbed his fingers along your soaked panties. “You want me inside you, cupcake?” You nodded as you were panting, from how hot everything was what he said. Once he took your panties off, you closed your eyes down tight as he pushed one pair of his finger up inside your cunt. Your breathing grew faster and you hissed slightly as he pushed his fingers deeper inside you, while he pulled your dress apart so he could suck on one of your nipples. “Fuck, I’m so hard for you babe.”  
“God Jimmy….” You whimpered and pressed yourself more against his hand before he kissed you longingly. You moaned and leaned against the fixed mirror on the table as he began to move his finger faster inside you. “Ahhh yes, please….ahhh…” You kissed his neck then lips while he began to finger you even faster. You never felt such pleasures ever before, you felt like you were in heaven, he made you feel so good. You shivered how he grabbed onto your breast and spread kisses all over it, you were getting close, you felt how the tingle and that incredibly good feeling was soon taking over your body. You moaned up loudly when you reached your orgasm, Jimmy groaned aroused and after a few more second he pulled his fingers out of you as he undid his pants in a rush. You shyly glanced down and gulped as you saw his hardness, god it was big, with some veins bulged out along his long member. You sucked on your lower lip as you felt his pre cum being rubbed along your clit with the big head of his cock before he eventually firmly gripped onto your ass and thrust himself deep inside you what made you to yelp from the overwhelming feeling.  
“Oh fuck, babe….so fucking good…” Jimmy groaned as he was giving few slow thrusts, then began to fuck you faster, he squeezed your round ass, then reached back to undo your dress, however you nervously held onto his hands.  
“No…”  
“I wanna see you babe, I wanna see how beautiful you are. Please..” You stroked his curls how he was needily thrusting his thick cock inside you, then eventually you nodded at him. Once your dress landed on the floor you looked at him in terror that he’ll get disgusted by your belly, your big thighs, however your eyes widened as quite the opposite happened. “Oh fucking Jesus….so beautiful…” You flushed from his compliments and your body shivered into his touch as he stroked your stomach then eventually took your bras off as he asked you to. You wondered if you should be feeling uncomfortable naked like that, but you weren’t, he made you feel like a beautiful girl, and in his arms you actually felt like one. You held onto him tighter as Jimmy began to fuck you so hard that the table under you kept creaking, and you just hoped it won’t break. “Shit…shit…!” Jimmy groaned as he came deep inside you, he kissed your neck then lips while he was still deep inside you, with his big cock throbbing inside you. “Fuck…you’re so gorgeous, babe…” He whispered against your lips before he kissed you lovingly. You felt like you were in love with him, but you didn’t want to ruin the moment, with confessing such, you reached out to stroke his cheek, and smiled as he leaned in to your touch then he eventually pressed a kiss onto your palm. You smiled as he helped you with dressing up, then you followed him out of the tent till his trailer. “Would you like to spend the night with me?”  
“Yes, I really want to.” You replied without any hesitation, you loved the charming smile he gave you for that answer then followed him inside the tent. When you sat down onto his mattress you held your eyes on him once he turned on his bedside lamp.  
“You’re so beautiful, my queen.” You blushed from what he’s said, then returned his kiss however snickered as he pinned you against the mattress. “I just can’t help myself around you babe, he definitely wants more of you…” He mumbled as he looked down at his own bulge. “And I want more of you too.” You pulled him down for a kiss and let him have you again and again that night.


End file.
